


Say It Again

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus/Reader daddykink don't look at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

For a coldblooded flirt, his kisses were sure warm. You pulled away to take a shaky breath as he snickered at your blush, and you frowned at him as he lay on your couch with you draped upon him like a harem queen.

Your bathing suit’s top had been discarded, and the sarong hung low on your hips. You traced the edge of the shorts Cronus wore, infatuated with the smooth plane of his stomach. No navel, but with all the other smooth lines swimmer’s physique’s tend to have.

"Amused, babe?"

"Are these scars?", you asked, finding darker lines under his ribs. He hissed sharply, back arching slightly. You raised an eyebrow, digging fingertips into them slightly and making him groan in the back of his throat.

"D-Don’t do that."

"But you make so much noise when I do."

"But I’m tryin’ ta be good."

"Which is why I’m topless."

Cronus shrugged, having no words but giving you another famous Ampora-grade smirk.

You arched an eyebrow, going back to his stomach, tracing lines with your tongue and leave suckled kisses to speed his breathing. You feel claws tickle over your scalp in your hair and look up at him. He’s propped up on an elbow, biting his lip with hooded eyes.

You grin, mind flickering back over the things the occasional hormonal and horny young lady reads. You nuzzle his stomach again before  moving back up over his body, the sarong easily pulled away and swimsuit bottoms loosened. You center yourself over his hips, watching his throat move from the hard swallow and smile.

“ _Does Daddy like it when I do this_?”

He froze, and for a second you figured you offended him.

"What did you say?"

"Does Daddy like it when I do this, or should I sto-mmf!"

Well, that was a hell of a reaction. He sat up, crushing your lips to his as claws prickled over your thighs and tugged the ties of your swimsuit bottoms loose.

You broke the kiss, gasping out, “Bedroom.” before catching his bottom lip in your teeth.

You clung tightly to him, not expecting him to be strong nor balanced enough to be able to get up from the couch while carrying your weight.

You didn’t make it to the bed.

You whined harshly in your throat as his teeth scraped lightly over the soft space between neck and shoulder, the wall solid against your back as you locked legs around his waist.

You felt the slip of fabric on your pelvis, and heard the flutter as your bottoms were tossed aside. You pulled sharply on his hair, making him growl.

"Say it again.", he hissed.

"NNghwhat?", you murmured, moaning thickly when you felt him pressing against you.

"Say. It. Again."

"Nnngh, Daddy, don’t make wai-OH  **GOD**!”

Your head thudded against the wall; he wasn’t feeling gentle. If it riled him this bad, you’d have to keep this little trick in your back of happy traps and delightful accidents.

You held tight to him, knowing you wouldn’t last long given the dry spell you’d been having thanks to life being busy. He was cool against your normal warm temperature, and you squirmed and writhed as he held you up easily.

You opened lust-drenched eyes long enough to turn your head and see this picture of debauchery in the mirror. Your hands digging nails into his back; your body moving slightly with each thrust of his hips; dark marks ringing your neck and your ponytail in shambles.

You moaned desperately.

"Harder Daddy;  _please_!”

You didn’t know a single being could put this much lust and power behind actions. You almost screamed every other thrust into you, and you were fairly certain you drew blood when you bit hard into his shoulder as orgasm made your body convulse and your back arch like a bow. He groaned, half from the pain, half from completion; his face buried into your shoulder.

You laughed through your panting.

"We should do that again."

He purred in agreement.


End file.
